The Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists (CSTE) seeks funding for the second Western States Occupational Network (WestON) meeting to be held September 24-25, 2009 in Denver, Colorado. The overall goal of this meeting is to build capacity for state-based occupational epidemiology in the Western region, including improving or developing surveillance of work-related injuries and diseases, investigation of cases and outbreaks, and dissemination of information for public health prevention. The meeting will be co-sponsored by the NIOSH-funded Mountain and Plains Education and Research Center. CSTE is requesting funding to travel participants who would not otherwise have the opportunity to attend this meeting due to lack of funding within their state. CSTE requests support for airline transportation, ground transportation, hotel accommodations, and per diem expenses. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists (CSTE) has highlighted the lack of capacity of states to sufficiently track work-related injury and illness. The overall goal of the Western States Occupational Network (WestON) meeting is to build capacity for state-based occupational epidemiology in the Western region, including improving or developing surveillance of work-related injuries and diseases, investigation of cases and outbreaks, and dissemination of information for public health prevention.